


Ripe

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Fairytale Sins [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy Sex, Knotting, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: “It’s been too long since a ripe female wandered into my territory,” he said gutturally from behind her.  “So long…”
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Series: Fairytale Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539016
Comments: 11
Kudos: 644





	Ripe

Little Red Riding Hood, a girl just breaking into womanhood, had packed a basket full of pastries, bread, wine, and water for her grandmother. With her mother’s blessings and orders, she skipped on her way down the trail to her grandmother’s house. She was often tasked with taking food and stuff to her grandmother just out of the village. Her father was busy with his work, and her mother had to mind the house.

She was happy to help. She was happy to go see her grandmother. Even if she was getting older. Too old to be cooed at and offered candies or called Little Red Riding Hood. Nonetheless, she skipped her way out of the house and down the trail on the way to grandmother’s house with her basket of goodies.

It was still early in the morning and chilly outside. Little Red had to hold her cloak tightly closed around her and the basket to keep from shivering as she walked. But she still made good time to arrive at her grandmother’s modest one-story cottage in the woods. Peculiar, though, that the door was ajar when she got to it.

She carefully pushed it open and called into the house, “Grandma? It’s Red!”

There was a lump on her grandmother’s bed, and it was moving up and down with breath. But it was too small to be her grandmother. But Little Red didn’t have the common sense to turn around and walk out of the house. She approached the lump and tried to stir it. 

“Who are you?”

The lump lept out from under the quilt and she was suddenly on her back with a snarling beast holding her down. She let out a startled shriek but was too frozen to fight it off. She could already feel cold drool dripping onto her face. She whined and finally tried to inch away, but the warm claws holding her arms down were too strong a grip.

“Let me go!”

A deep gravelly voice that sounded like it was a mix of a brute and an animal descended on her. “You’re young… pretty, fertile… perfect…”

Little Red didn’t understand what he was talking about. But his hot breath wafted over her collarbone as his razor-sharp teeth gnawed and tore at her shirt. She whimpered as her petite breasts were bare to his sight and the cold. Her pink nipples immediately hardened, because of the chill, not his breath. But his breath still ghosted over them as his long tongue rolled out of his snout and flicked over them.

She whimpered again – for another reason – as little tingles shot through her chest. She tried to wiggle away but he was still holding her down.

“Look at that beautiful blush on your breasts,” he growled. “I can’t wait to see the rest of you.”

“Wha…”

Air left her as his snout travelled down her torso and started shredding her skirt from her hips. His body was long and bulky and strong, heavy on top of her. But also covered with short coarse hair. And she could have sworn she saw peak of a tail behind him, but it was dark.

And soon she was completely naked on the floor of her grandmother’s cottage with this wolfman looming over her. She saw his yellow eyes and black nose. And a dog-like grin.

She was terrified, but still trying to fight arousal sweeping through her as his hot tongue lapped at her breasts and nipples. She’d never felt such sensations before.

She didn’t enjoy the sensation of being roughly overturned onto her hands and knees on the scratchy wood. But then suddenly her body was whisked into the air and she landed on her grandmother’s bed, still on her hands and knees.

“It’s been too long since a ripe female wandered into my territory,” he said gutturally from behind her. “So long…”

Little Red whimpered as the hot tongue that had been on her breasts before were now on her previously untouched pussy. The rough wetness dragged up and down her slit. She gasped as it swiped over her clit and instinctively arched away from the unfamiliar touch. But a warm claw pressed down on her lower back, so her pussy lips were splayed open for his tongue.

“Ngh, ah, ah,” she panted as he lapped at her clit. “What are you doing to me?”

He just chuckled. And the vibrations went right into her clit and sent a wave of pleasure up her body. She found herself pressing back into his touch. She wanted more of it. She’d never felt like this before.

He chuckled again, much to her pleasure. “Like it now, don’t you? Get ready for more.”

She was confused as to what he meant. And whined when his tongue disappeared from her pussy. She tried to press her hips back and find it again, but the bulbous flesh of something pressed against her. She wasn’t sure what it was, but if was throbbing and felt thick and hard as well as hot. And then it was sliding into her. And it hurt.

She tried to away again this time. Tried to crawl off the bed and away from him—it. But his paws settled around his hips and pulled her back until his cock forced its way all the way into her pussy.

“Ah!” Little Red cried out. It felt like it was trying to invade her womb. And she had never felt so stretched out by anything in her life the way this girthy cock pressed her walls apart. She was held still against him for a moment.

“Such a tight little snatch,” he grunted.

Little Red’s eyes filled with tears at the slight ache in her pussy now that it was filled with something so big. She didn’t even think human men’s dicks were this big. She whimpered.

“It gets better,” he groaned before he started to pull out of her. There was a deep ache of relief as he withdrew, but the wind was knocked out of her as he plunged right back in with a gravelly growl. And so, he repeated the motion. “So tight and warm…”

Little Red could hardly breathe enough to speak. She could wheeze and whimper and whine. And she did. Every time his cock dived into her pussy, she let out a cacophony of sounds, “Ngh, ugh, ah, ah, ah…”

For a moment, he was still and merely yanked her back onto his cock. Her skin slapped against his under his hair, her small yet perky butt bouncing. She could already feel bruises forming at her skin where he held her tight. And she felt like she was being fucked into her uterus by the wolfman’s hybrid cock.

“Perfect pussy… perfect womb…”

Little Red’s head fell to the mattress as he started rocking into her roughly. As rough and painful as this whole thing had started out, she couldn’t deny the unfamiliar and overwhelming pleasure roaming over her body as his paws did. Everywhere he touched her, her skin lit on fire.

“Ngh, uh, ah, ah, what… what’s happening?” Little Red panted as the pleasure seemed to swell up inside her tummy like a balloon. The wolf fucked her harder, viciously, growling loudly. He seemed to know what was happening.

“Fuck, little girl…” he growled. “Yes… get ready to take my knot…”

Little Red didn’t understand what he was talking about. What knot? What was a knot? But she couldn’t say anything other than to continue moaning and whimpering as he thrust into her repeatedly. And then that swelling balloon of pleasure inside her seemed to pop. Or at least that’s how it felt. And this indescribably feeling exploded through her body. She arched her back at an almost painful angle, shaking from head to toe and flailing as far as she could get across the bed without dislodging from the wolfy cock.

The wolfman grunted as he slammed into her and roared. She felt his pulsing cock swell inside her to incredible levels. Stretching her out even more. Like a little ball was pushing into her through his cock. Was that his knot? It was uncomfortable, painful. She had never felt so full in all her life.

The wolfman behind her was breathing heavily in satisfaction. “Good little girl. Take my knot. Take my pups.”

Little Red – despite being horrified by his words – was too tired and sated and stuck to try to move away. They were completely stuck together at cock and cunt. But after a few minutes, he started to move again. Like he was fucking the knot further into her until they were able to dislodge, and he finally pulled out of her.

She whimpered and fell to the bed, feeling something gooey dripping out of her pussy. She couldn’t move a muscle. But the wolfman propped her ass up with a pillow and pet her back with his paws.

“Good little girl…”


End file.
